


A Song of the Dawn of Númenor

by Saelmeril



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Númenor, Peace, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelmeril/pseuds/Saelmeril
Summary: Of the days of peace, when the people of Elenna were still united and free from the Shadow.





	A Song of the Dawn of Númenor

O Númenóre! There's no land as bright and blissful,  
When sunrise animates the bronze chimes of Rómenna  
Plucking the strings of masts and praising Liberation.  
O Númenóre! There's no land as bright and blissful.  
The lighthouse flame on crests unruly glistens,  
Waves echoing the Music of Creation.  
O Númenóre! There's no land as bright and blissful,  
When sunrise animates the bronze chimes of Rómenna. 

There is no land effulgent as Elenna,  
When midday crowns the peak of Meneltarma,  
Its glory blinding eyes on domes of gold.  
There is no land effulgent as Elénna...  
Brooks carrying the holy sap of Summer,  
Fields stretching under dreams of emerald.  
There is no land effulgent as Elenna,  
When midday crowns the peak of Meneltarma. 

When sunset rays caress the cliffs of Andunië  
There is no land as Anadûnê fair.  
Kirinki warbles in the tremulous olive shadow...  
When sunset rays caress the cliffs of Andunië,  
The flute song of a silver-eyed princess  
Is welcoming the sails of Elven ships.  
When sunset rays caress the cliffs of Anduníë,  
There is no land as Anadûnê fair.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kirinki was one of the many species of birds found in Númenor, and doubtless Aman, that were not known in Middle-earth. The kirinki were said to be smaller than wrens, with bright scarlet feathers, and voices so high that they could hardly be heard by Men.' - Tolkien Gateway


End file.
